Harukas loss
by Diane Weather
Summary: Harukas gone but she's still there, her rather short adventure in the after world -don't read this one, it bites


Flying through the wind, finaly, release. Wind roaring around me, feeling the clouds run through my fingertips. BLISS!!! I tumble and flip, playing with this new found freedom. I roll downward and glide right above the ocean, playing in the fog and mist. The Ocean! The world comes to a haulting stop around me. Michiru!!! I fly as fast as I can to find my beauty. My heart guides me to her. I find her in a cold dark room, curled up in a large blanket, shaking. I reach my hand to touch her and she shivers away from my touch, looking around the room, not seeing me. I cry out for her but she does not hear me, only the sound of a soft breeze. Her beautiful eyes are now shrouded in tears. Covering her eyes and turning away from me she falls back onto the bed and cries. I look down at my hands and try to place my hand on her back, she only weeps harder. I turn to run only to find I run strait through the wall. Conciousness falls on my shoulders like a ton of bricks. I can remember the bike, the ally, the truck.. I willed myself into the air and drifted with the clouds. I couldn't think. Time seemed different now. Michiru opened the door of the house, our house, wearing all black. I fly back down to her and touch her cheek, willing her to know I love her. Tears cloud her eyes again and she locks the door as a limozine pulls up the drive.. The back door opens up and Setsuna climbs out. They embrace and Setsuna helps Michiru into the car. Setsuna seems to look directly at me and motions for me to join them. I enter through the side of the limo and sit as far from Michiru as possible, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. The ride is silent but Setsuna seems to know I'm there. The limo pulls to a stop and I drift out of the car. the funeral home. my body. open casket. I stop in the lobby as Michiru takes a seat next to my casket. I can see me. my body. my pasty white face peers out to the ceiling. Michiru stands and runs her hand down my cheek, I take this time to approach her and touch her hair, now tangeled and unkept. She closes her eyes and lets out a small sob. She leans down and kisses the waxen forehead of my body. I lean down with her and wisper in her ear "I love you forever and always" she bursts into tears and runs from the room. Setsuna now stands beside my body and wispers "Haruka, she loves you, don't let her alone as long as you're here." she glances at me, "Go now!" I stumble but make my way through the crowd and out the door to the gardens. She is there on a bench crying. "Why Haruka? Why did you leave me?!" she cried to the sky. "I'm right here Michiru, right beside you," I said softly putting my hands on michiru's. Michiru squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "You left me! We were sapossed to go together, not leave one behind!" "Michiru, I didn't leave you, I'll always be with you, till the end of eternity." I placed a small kiss on her lips and tried to wrap my arms around her. Michiru cried out and wept loudly. I let her go and stood up. Wiping at my eyes I look behind me. Setsuna is there looking at me, in her sailor scout uniform. I don't know what's happening but she calls me to her and I'm pulled through the time key to the Gate. Sailor Pluto takes my hand and shows me to the door, the door opens and she shows me through. Bright light, Nothithing.... Where am I? What happened to my Michiru? Blackness again. My conciouness comes over me wile I lay in a soft bed, looking at the ceiling. I hear crying, babies, I don't understand. I look around and see the large glass window, on the other side I can see Usagi and the others, but I do not see Michiru, not till she shoves her way to the front. She smiles and taps on the glass. I giggle back at her. Wait, giggle? Where am I now? I don't understand, I begin to cry again when a woman in a white uniform picks me up and brings me to the window. Michiru seems to be crying again. She smiles so sweetly that I have to smile back. I begin to understand. Setsuna has done it again. Like Hotaru, she has brought me back as a babe. I smile and reach my small arms for Michiru, my love. She places her hand on the window and a tear runs down her cheek. "I love you Haruka-Chan," she says. I love you too, my Michiru. The woman puts me back in my bed and sleep comes over me.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK! That sucked some Major ass, but I guess I'll have it up anyway, I thought it was interesting.... 


End file.
